


Goodbye, my Zelda

by PuddingTyan



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingTyan/pseuds/PuddingTyan
Summary: She was falling apart. Every single second heartbeat went faster. It wasn't how it supposed to be. No. Why is she kissing her? Why is she doing this?"My Zelda...why are you doing this?"
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 17





	Goodbye, my Zelda

She was falling apart. Every single second heartbeat went faster. It wasn't how it supposed to be. No. Why is she kissing her? Why is she doing this?   
"My Zelda...why are you doing this?" Asked Lilith her own self. "My..." She repeated. Lilith always called Zelda hers, but it never was the truth and she knew it, but it didn't stop her. It didn't stop her from dreaming about perfect life with witch she foolishly fell in love with. Lilith hated every single person who wanted to be with her Zelda, especially Father Blackwood. This brat caused a lot of troubles to every one including Zelda. He hurt her mentaly. Now when he's gone he doesn't make any sence, but he left a huge wound that Zelda will never be able to heal by her own. Lilith wanted to help, she wanted to be there for her Zelda, but redhead don't get Lilith any closer. She just kicks her out of her life and this kills Lilith better than any weapon. "It's all my fault. I lost her. I lost my Zelda"

***

Sweet kisses. Sweet kisses of Mambo Marie were so soft. Zelda felt herself so safe, so comfortable in Marie's arms. Everything seemed to be just perfect, but in fact it wasn't. Zelda knew it, but she tried to don't think about it, to don't think about her. Not after all lies this woman told, not after all this danger she brought herself in Zelda's house. Lilith simply wanted to use all of them, manipulate them for her own good.   
"Yes, she's dirty liar and she doesn't worth even a thought about her pathetic self!" Thought Zelda, while gentle hand of her lover touched hers.  
"Everything is alright, ma chérie?" Asked softly Marie. She knew, that everything wasn't alright and there was something or somebody that Zelda didn't want to tell her about, so she decided not to push Zelda.  
"Oh yeah yeah...everything is fine". Muttered Zelda coming to her senses after thinking about Lilith.  
"Great! I'm going to bed, would you mind to make me such a beautiful company of yours?" Playfully asked Mambo standing up from armchair.  
"Of course I will, dear". Zelda put out her cigarette, got up from the chair and went in the same direction as Marie.

***

Waking up never was something that Zelda loved, so when she woke up she wanted to roast everything and every one on her way starting from this alarm. Redhead got up from bed looking around the room around her in search of her lover, but no body was near her.   
"Ugh of course! How could I forgot? She wanted to teach coven some new spells today". Told her own self Zelda making bed and getting dressed. When she went downstairs she didn't see any person. Hilda should have gone to Doctor C, Sabrina was supposed to be at school, and Ambrose should be at the Academy with the rest of the coven. So this means that Zelda left all alone at home. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table to read newspaper, but she couldn't focuse on letters. Something was bothering her, something just didn't let her go. Zelda knew who it was. Zelda knew that she just couldn't help herself to stop thinking about Lilith all over again. She couldn't let everything simply go away. It wasn't that easy as she thought at first. "She's in the past, everything in the past, I don't love her any second now, I must forget about it, about all of it, I need let this liar go away from my life. I...I don't have a choice. It's for everybody's good". Tears fell down Zelda's red cheeks. She needed to get over Lilith. She needed to move on.

***

Nothing mattered anymore for Lilith. Nothing and no one except Zelda. She didn't belong to Lilith any minute now. It's all over. Also she knows, that Lucifer will find her. She won't escape. Lucifer will kill her for betrayal. And the death will be painful and long, he will torture Lilith for as long as possible and excruciating, make her literally pray him for mercy and only after she is completely exhausted he'll kill her, showing mercy. No. Lilith don't want end like this. She suffered enough.

Lilith took out a small chest, which contained all the possible potions. From there she took out a small bottle of muddy liquid. It was one of the most powerful potions that ever existed in the whole world. A pair of small drops will be enough to finally end all of it up. She didn't think for a long. Fingers opened a bottle. Lilith took a sip of potion.  
"Goodbye, everything! Goodbye, my Zelda!" A lifeless body of demoness fell on the wooden floor with the last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wish you won't kill me for this


End file.
